


Why Sam doesn't like Trouty Mouth

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [100]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sam shows Santana how much he dislikes that particular nick name
Series: Glee Drabbles [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why Sam doesn't like Trouty Mouth

** Sam and Santana (old drabble) **

He was in quite a mood that afternoon. His ‘girlfriend’ had sang that song about him today in Glee club, and it just made him feel worse about himself. The one thing that he hated most about his person, more than his admittedly dyed hair; his lips. Trouty Mouth was just something she could do to piss him off, piss off Quinn, and score points with Brittany. Santana was actually going to come over tonight since he let slip that his parents were out of town for the weekend with his little siblings. He had bullshitted them with stories about plans with the Glee club that he really wanted to be a part of. They bought it hook, line, and sinker; but that was before today. Now she was coming over and he had to come up with a plan and fast.

He was sitting on his couch when something hit him, Puck had given him a little box and said ‘use it well; just the other day, and he had a feeling that whatever was in it would really help him out. The box was on the table next to the bed, so he jogged up to get it. When Sam looked inside the box, his eyes lit up. There was a pair of handcuffs, fuzzy pink ones. ‘Hmm, this could be quite interesting,’ Sam thought. ‘If I took her power away, then I could show her who really is boss.’

Two hours later, Santana was knocking on his door, standing there all sassy looking. She was sporting a fitted tank top and a miniskirt, presumably to tease the hell out of him and then not deliver. She was like that more often than not. Sam gestured for her to come in the house and she lifted up on her toes to give him what was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips, as usual. Sam, however, had different plans. He grabbed her by the back of her head and held her there while he kissed her. She was certainly shocked that he was taking control, but she wasn’t actively against it. She kissed him back, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. Still locked at the lips, he pulled her further into the house until he got to a blank stretch of wall at the end of the hallway; then he pushed her up against it harshly.

Sam reached down and lifted her up by the back of her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips and cling to him, lest she fall and break her ass. Now this put her at a height advantage, so she was leaning down to kiss him, but Sam was quite strong, holding her with one hand while the other pulled back on her hair, exposing her neck to him. He took advantage of the smooth neck before him, leaving a mark for people to see, that someone had more power over the HBIC. He pulled her away from the wall and walked her toward his bedroom and practically threw her on the bed. While she was still disoriented, and reaching for him, he pinned her hands above her head and right into the handcuffs that he had around his bed railings.

“What the hell?” she yelled when she realized that she couldn’t get her hands free.

“You know, now that I’ve got your attention, we’re gonna talk about something,” Sam said, sitting on her legs so she couldn’t kick him. “I know you tell people that you’re a bitch, but that doesn’t mean you get to act like one to me. I mean, I know this is all kinds of fake, but you are my girlfriend. You know about things that bother me; yet there you go today, singing a song about something that I absolutely hate about myself. You think you’re so clever writing Trouty Mouth, but you know what, you’re not so clever. Now I’m gonna show you how much of a badass I can be, and you’re damn well gonna like it.”

Without listening to any more protest, he leaned down and kissed her again, hard. This was all about him being in control, and her learning that he was wearing the pants as much as she was. She was still fighting him, and the handcuffs, but that lessened some when he reached down to cup her breast. He didn’t really know her from before, so he didn’t have anything to compare her enhanced boobs to, he just enjoyed them as they were. From this little feel, he could tell that she decided to go sans bra tonight as well, which worked out better for him, because he wouldn’t really be able to take her top off the way he wanted to right now. He leaned back and brought both of his hands to the v-neck of her tank top and pulled. The shirt ripped in half and drew a gasp from her lips. The shirt lay to her sides in tatters, her chest heaving and he smirked down at her.

His hands started caressing her cheeks, because she never let him do this, it was always about getting right down to the dirty. He was gonna take his time and memorize Santana, make this really good for her, and even better for him. From her cheeks, he trailed his fingertips down her neck and she wasn’t speaking, but her breathing increased and became shallower. Soon his lips were traveling the same path as his fingertips, and he could feel her pulse race as he kissed her neck. His fingers now trailed over her exposed breasts. He let out a small moan when he ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling it get harder under his touch. His lips blazed their way down her neck and down to her breasts. Then she started the louder moans, because she loved when Sam put his big lips on her chest, that heavenly feeling. Santana started arching her back to get closer to Sam, but he pulled away suddenly, and a disappointed whine came out of her mouth. “Why did you stop?” she asked.

“Because I wanna take my shirt off,” he replied with a smirk, ripping the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Sam slid his naked torso up her body, allowing her to feel the skin on skin before settling on top so he could kiss her again. This time he was slower, more controlled, and Santana didn’t know how to react. She was used to hard and fast, and most likely at school in the janitor’s closet. She moaned softly in his mouth, and he put more passion into the kiss, his one hand supporting his weight, while the other one caressed her chest. That hand moved from her chest to her stomach, rubbing gently, trying to get a feel about what places she really liked to be touched.

Soon he reached the skirt, which he managed to get unbuttoned without breaking the kiss and chove it down her legs. She helped him kick off the skirt and lifted the hips so he could pull down the thong as well. “Mmm, Sam, pants off now,” she panted. He quickly backed off her and shed his pants rather quickly. She groaned when she saw he wasn’t wearing boxers.

“You like what you see now?” he questioned, quirking his eyebrow. She nodded and tried like hell to get out of the handcuffs. “Ah ah ahh, no sense in even trying, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

He crawled back up her body, leaving little marks all up her body, ones in places where only she would see; her inner thigh, her hip bone, right under her breast, and right behind her ear. “Do you want me? Do you want this ‘trouty mouth’ on you?” he asked, his lips barely brushing hers. She nodded furiously, words not being able to be formed, because her brain went all fuzzy with this loss of power. Right now, she would be flipping him over and sinking down on him, but that was so not going to be happening. “Tell me what you want,” he prompted, his fingertips brushing her sides teasingly.

“I want you,” she panted.

“No, not quite what I wanted to hear,” he teased.

“I want your mouth of me,” she pleaded, arching her pelvis up toward him, trying to get some contact. “I want your mouth to make me cum.”

“Gladly,” he said, quickly moving down to between her legs. Now what fun would it be to get right to the event, so he decided to tease her a bit, maybe make a few more bite marks along the way. He heard her pleasing, and honestly he thought that it was the first time she really said ‘please’. He gave in and lowered his mouth to her, and set his trouty mouth to work. He had never done this to her, and now she was very glad he was doing it now. He was fantastic, and he was wringing moans from her mouth easier than Puck ever did. His tongue was long, just like his lips were big, and he was able to hit all the right places on her, bringing her to the fastest orgasm she had ever had. But he didn’t stop there, he kept at it, barely letting her come down from her orgasmic high before he sent her soaring again. Once she came down from her second, he looked up at her from his vantage point. She has a light sheen of sweat on her body, and her hair was in disarray from her head thrashing back and forth, her chest was moving up and down rapidly and she tried to regain her breath.

“Wow,” she gasped. “Why the hell didn’t you ever do that before?”

“Because all you wanted to do was fuck, not for us to really get to know each other,” he retorted. He kissed his way up her body, and kissed her full on the mouth, sharing her taste with her. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back languidly. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” she pleaded.

“Really? I don’t think you do,” he said, lips brushing her cheek, and back to the mark behind her ear, sucking their again, making the mark darker.

“Oh God, Sam, please fuck me, so hard, so I won’t be able to walk right tomorrow, just please,” she said, trying to rub against him once more.

“Only since you asked so nicely,” he said, reaching over to his bed side table, and grabbing the condom. Tearing the package with his teeth, he opened the foil and rolled the condom down his nothing-to-sneer at length. Once he lined himself up at her entrance, he surged forward quickly. Santana’s breath caught and it was one of the best sounds Sam had heard come out of her mouth. He didn’t something that took her breath away. He stilled for a moment, allowing Santana to come back to herself.

“Oh, please move,” she groaned. Her eyes looked desperate, so Sam didn’t leave her wanting for much longer. Sam didn’t go fast, but it was rough, thrusting hard into her on each stroke, but help them steady. As much as she wanted him to go faster, she was enjoying the power he had over her, no guy ever had the balls to do this, to handcuff her to the bed, well, Puck did try it once, but he talked to her about it, he didn’t just do it like Dam had. But sam was also doing what no one else did; he was looking her in the eye, and brushing her hair off her forehead. He was loving, even though he had her handcuffed. They kissed, but mostly their lips just brushed, and their breath mingled. Forehead to forehead, torso to torso, pelvis to pelvis. She could feel herself getting close to the edge again, and her moans started to get louder with each thrust, her hips bucking up to his, meeting him thrust for thrust. He couldn’t take it anymore, he sped up his hips, still crashing against her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his lower back, forcing him in deeper as she came around him. Her insides squeezing him was what sent him over the edge. He came with a loud groan and she called out his name, the first time she ever called out some guys name in bed. When their breathing returned slightly back to normal, he reached to the table and grabbed the small silver key. He leaned up with the last of his strength and unlocked the cuffs and rolled off her. Santana rolled over and cuddled up to Sam, resting her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat.

“So no more singing about me?” Sam asked, stroking her hair.

“Maybe,” she said, her cheek twitching into a half smirk before her energy was zapped. He lowered his hand and slapped her bottom playfully.

“No more songs,” he warned. “Or I might try this again.”

**00o0o0o0o0o0**

“Hey Mr. Schue, I wrote another verse of Trouty Mouth,” Santana said, sneaking a look at Sam. His eyes grew wide as she winked at him. He knew what they would be doing tonight, and he was really going to enjoy this.

END


End file.
